Dream
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: aku cemburu saat Haruka menyentuhmu. ayano- fic yang sangat damat singkat. awalnya buat ditumblr... maafkan hime jika anda kurang puas. kagerou bukan punya saya! *lupangasihdicerita*


**Ini hanya fic singkat yang hime post di tumblr.. entah kenapa hime pengen post di sini. Maaf kalau banyak fic yang belum hime selesaikan~ :" mampir-mampir ke tumblr hime yaaaa~ .com -w- hime jarang buka sosmed kecuali twitter sih hehehehehe ya selamat menikmati fic singkat ini :" sangat singkat tapi mungkin hime tambahin sedikit di 'afterthat' :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku rasa aku tahu, aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan lancar di dunia ini. Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin, jika ada pelajaran BERSOSIALISASI di dalam kurikulum ini.. maka aku akan remed seumur hidupku. Hari-hari yang biasa saja ku jalani. Sekolah-pulang-tidur-sekolah-pulang-tidur tak ada yang istimewa. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menjadi seorang NEET jika sudah lulus nanti. Sampai kau memaksaku untuk bersosialisasi.

"Shintarou! sudah kukatakan berapa kali, tunggu akuu!" ucapmu kesal.

Aku hanya menatapmu dan menghela nafas. Entah sejak kapan aku bisa bicara padamu. Kau menarik bajuku dan menggembungkan pipimu itu. Manis.

"Akukan sudah bilang.. tunggu!" ucapmu sambil melepaskan kedua tanganmu yang menarik bajuku tadi.

"Iya ya.." ucapku setengah malas.

Aku melirik ke arahmu dan kau tersenyum bahagia. Entah sejak kapan hatiku ini merasa senang ketika melihat seseorang tersenyum. Kau berjalan tepat di sampingku. Kau menyenandungkan lagu yang merdu sambil menutup kedua matamu. Aku yang berada di sebelahmu tak merasa keberatan dengan apa yang kau lakukan.

"AH! Ayano-chan?!" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua.

"Takane-san?" ucapmu sambil mendekati gadis itu.

"Yo! Ayano-chan!" ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam manis.

"Haruka-san?" ucapmu lagi sambil tersenyum senang.

Kau lalu berbincang dengan mereka. Sesekali kalian bertiga tertawa. Sesekali pula gadis berkuncir dua itu menatapku sinis. Entah apa maksudnya. Lalu seorang lelaki manis menarik tanganku dan seakan-akan mengajakku bergabung dalam perbincangan itu. Walaupun jengkel namun entah mengapa aku dapat bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu memarahiku karena meremehkannya. Aku hanya menganggapnya acuh tak acuh. Kau nampak hendak menghentikan kami berdua yang beradu mulut. Sedangkan lelaki manis yang senantiasa memegang sketsbook itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kita. Nampak wajahmu bersemu merah saat gadis berkuncir dua itu mengatakan bahwa kau selalu membelaku dan itu membuat gadis itu merasa bahwa aku adalah orang yang spesial bagimu. Aku yang tadinya biasa saja jadi ikut bersemu merah. Namun itu tidak lama karena kau berkata..

"Aku dan Shintarou hanya berteman, ia selalu membantuku jadi aku membalanya Takane-san! Jangan samakan aku dengan kau dan Haruka-san dong… huh aku tahu kalian dekat tapi aku juga iri tidak punya lelaki manis Haruka-san,"

Aku menatapmu lekat-lekat. Itukah yang kau pikirkan?. Lelaki manis itu mengusap-usap kepalamu sambil tertawa. Entah mengapa, tanganku refleks menjauhkan tangan lelaki manis itu dari kepalamu. Semua nampak kaget. Terjadi keheningan sejenak. Namun semua itu sirna ketika kau berkata lagi,

**.**

"Shintarou, arigatou~!"

**.**

aku terkaget-kaget.

"Ada apa Ayano-chan? kenapa kau berterimakasih pada lelaki bodoh itu?"

"Begini Takane-san.. sejak dulu aku tidak suka kepalaku dielus-elus oleh orang lain, hahaha"

"Ie?! maafkan aku Ayano-chan.."

"Jangan dipikirkan Haruka-san! hahaha,"

kau tersenyum kepada mereka lalu kau menatapku dan tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah di pipimu. Kau menyuruhku sedikit menunduk dan kau membisikan sesuatu di telingaku. Aku membantah habis-habisan apa yang baru saja kau katakan namun kau hanya tersenyum dan mengacuhkanku. Aku mengejarmu dan menarik tanganmu.

lalu aku terbangun.

Yah, itu semua mimpi. KIni kau telah tiada. Aku menatap komputerku yang menyala. Di sana terdapat gadis berkuncir dua itu dengan wujud yang berbeda. Gadis itu tersenyum dan terus-terusan memberiku salam. Aku menatapnya lemah dan membalas salamnya. Aku menatap tanganku yang tadi berusaha menggapai tanganmu. Aku ingat semua detail mimpiku. Senyumanmu. Semburat merahmu. Bahkan bisikanmu jug Aku ingat.

Gadis dikuncir dua itu menanyakan keadaanku berkali-kali. Aku menatap kearahnya, aku tersenyum. aku menjawab kalimat-kalimat yang kau bisikan padaku.

**.**

"Aku sangat cemburu saat Haruka menyentuhmu, Ayano,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Singkat banget kan? :" ini fic tersingkat yang pernah hime bikin. Maaf yaaa soalnya ini awalnya emang buat di tumblr… -_- hiks. Tapi hime suka banget sama ayanoxshintarou. Sampe-sampe hime cosplay jadi Ayano.. hupet. Mohon kritik dan sara yaa :" jaaa**

**.**

Afterthat…

**.**

"Aku sangat cemburu saat Haruka menyentuhmu, Ayano,"

.

Aku mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas. Tentu aku tahu kejadian apa itu. Itu saat aku dan dia saling meremehkan. Lalu gadis bersyal merah itu hendak memisahkan kami berdua. Namun aku yang tak terima karena ia selalu saja dibela oleh gadis bersyal merah itu langsung berbicara asal. Entah mengapa semburat merah muncul dari wajah gadis itu. Manis sekali. Lalu gadis itu membantah dengan membuat wajahku merah. Ia mempasangkan aku dengan dirimu. Alhasil kaupun tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala gadis itu. Aku terdiam namun memang itulah sifatmu. Penyayang dan sabar.

Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu sampai tangan dari lelaki bodoh itu menjauhkan tanganmu dari kepala sang gadis bersyal merah itu. Lelaki bodoh itu menatapmu dengan aura yang kurang mengenakan. Sejenak aku dapat merasakannya. Keheningan terjadi. Lalu gadis bersyal merah itu mencari-cari alasan dan kaupun berpura-pura kaget. Aku tahu kau mengetahui bahwa gadis itu berbohong. Ya itu memang sifatmu.

Kita berjalan mendahului mereka. Saat aku menengok ke belakang, gadis itu sedang membisikan sesuatu di telinga si bodoh. Nampak wajah lelaki bodoh itu tersipu malu dan membantah apa yang kau katakan. Kau tersenyum dan mengacuhkannya. Lalu kau menarik bajuku dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Jika kau tahu apa yang ia jawab, beri tahu aku ya!"

Aku terdiam tak mengerti. Aku berkata pada gadis bersyal merah itu bahwa aku tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu tanyakan dan apa yang akan si lelaki bodoh itu jawab. Namun gadis bersyal merah itu tersenyum dan berkata bahwa aku akan mengetahuinya suatu saat lagi. Ia yakin bahwa lelaki bodoh itu akan bercerita padaku. Entah mengapa kau juga begitu yakin. Kau tersenyum dan ikut-ikutan ingin tahu. Yah itu kenangan lama yang indah. Kini aku tahu apa yang lelaki bodoh itu jawab. Hei gadis bersyal merah.. kau tahu? Lelaki pujaanmu itu sangatlah bodoh. Ia baru menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang. Bodoh sekali dia.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Shintarou.

"Hem~ baru teringat pembicaraan wanita!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Nampak Shintarou mulai bingung dan menghela nafas. Aku tersenyum dan menutup mata.

Kurasa aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang ia jawab padamukan, Ayano-chan?


End file.
